Sparkle My City
by Rahzenshia-Ryshelle
Summary: It's a fantasy my friend came up with, and I liked it. She's obsessed with Metro Station. Especially Mason Musso, but then again I love him too. The rating is going to be M for safe.
1. Prologue

Sparkle My City

Prologue

She was his, and he was hers. But they had an off and on relationship. She loved him though, as he loved her.

But he couldn't help feeling bad for his buddy who started this band with him. He wasn't really interested in any girl.

But he thought about it, and mentioned something to his girlfriend one day…

"Hey Hanna. Do you have any single relatives?"

The girl's black hair swung, as she turned around. Her blue eyes sparkling. "Now that you mention it. I may have a cousin, Trace." Trace smiled. "Please bring her to the after party to meet Mason then. I want him to be happy too." Hanna-Beth smiled. "You're always thinking of your friends. I'm glad."


	2. Chapter 1

Sparkle My City

Chapter 1: Rave

Hanna-Beth looked at her cousin. "I want you to come to this one party. It's going to be awesome! So, are you going to be able to come, Salisia?"

The girl had the staight, layered black hair with blonde streaks. Her green eyes glistened when she smiled. Her red lips contrasting her perfect white teeth. Her little mole resting on her high cheek-bones. She was a model with her cousin. "I don't know what my mom will say, but I'll go ahead and go anyway. I love raves!"

Hanna-Beth smiled. "They will be expecting you then."

Salisia frowned. "They? Who's they?"

Hanna-Beth smiled wider. "You'll just have to see when you get there."

Trace stood next to Mason, who stood in between Blake and Anthony. Anthony stood on the right as Blake stood on the left. Anticipating the arrival of Hanna-Beth's mysterious cousin.

Hanna-Beth appeared, with her cousin trailing behind her. They both wore black spaghetti strapped dresses, with shiny black heels. Salisia wore red lipstick, and Hanna-Beth wore rouge.

Mason looked up in time to see them walking up, and couldn't help staring at Hanna-Beth's cousin.

Trace kissed Hanna sweetly, and turned to her cousin. "Pleasure to meet you," he commented, sticking his hand out for her to shake.

Salisia looked over at Hanna-Beth, shocked, but shook Trace's hand. "It's an honor to meet Metro Station. I love your guy's music. Anthony you rock on the drums," she smiled, shaking Anthony's hand. "Blake you are an amazing asset to the band. The synthesizer is quite important," she claimed, shaking his hand. She walked up to Mason next, looking down. "I love your voice. For a guy you've got great vocals. You're completely and absolutely cute," she admitted, blushing as she shook his hand. Salisia nodded to them, and walked off with Hanna-Beth.

A couple of minutes later, Mason approached Hanna-Beth. "Hey, HB. Do you think you could tell me why you invited your cousin?"

Hanna smiled. "Well Mason, Trace and I believe you two could go out. What do you say? Basically it's a hook up. She's over there dancing, just approach her like you would me, and ask her to dance. She's no different from me."

Mason smiled. "Yeah she is. She's the quiet one. She doesn't talk much. that's good for us." Mason then walked away, and walked up to Salisia.

Mason tapped Salisia on her shoulder, as she bounced up and down to the up-beat song. She spun around to face Mason. "Yes?"

Mason smiled. "So, how about a dance with me?"

Salisia smiled, her exotic smile heart-stopping. "You're asking me, to dance with you. That's odd, I expected it to be the other way around," she admitted, grabbing his arm.

Hanna-Beth and Trace watched Salisia and Mason bounce up and down to the song. Both their hair flipping wildly about. Trace laughed to himself as he realized how much time Mason was going to spend in front of the mirror after this. Hanna looked up at Trace, and laughed with him. "You know, it'll be about four in the morning by the time he gets away from that mirror."

Trace and Hanna laughed again, as Anthony walked up. "Hey guys. What's up? Oh jeez...He's going to be in front of the mirror for like ever." All three of them shared a quick laugh.

As the song came to an end, and the next one began, Salisia stopped dancing, and smiled. "It's probably wise for me to leave soon. I've still got shcool in the morning," she sighed, turning to leave.

Mason stopped dancing, grabbed her arm, spun her around, and their lips connected.

Anthony smiled, and laughed. "Didn't he once say that 'love was a big piece of bullshit. That love was a fucking lie, and that it was made by the government?' So why is he acting like this around her?"

Blake smiled. "Well, I think it's a good thing, maybe she'll calm him down a bit. Like he won't go around kicking cacti anymore." They all laughed at that, and smiled.

Mason released her after a couple of seconds. As soon as he pulled away, and she turned to walk away, she turned right back around, and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her back.

Hanna's eyes bulged a little. "WOW! I didn't know they would connect this quick... I'm glad though. She was lonely when I talked about you, Trace."

Trace smiled down at Hanna. "I love you, Hanna baby."

"I love you too," she whispered, enclosing her lips on Trace's lips.

Mason and Salisia finally pulled away, and Salisia smiled, pushing her hair back. "Well, sorry about that. I was a bit over-zealous. Um, well here's my cell number, just give me a call when you can," she mentioned, handing Mason a small sheet of paper, with her neat print scrawled across the top. "Oh, and here's my address. But I know you won't use that. It's just for emergencies."

Mason took the paper, neatly folded it, and slid it in his back pocket. "What about your bedroom? Would that be counted as an emergency?"

Salisia smiled, and laughed softly. "We'll just have to see."

After Salisia left, Mason walked up to Trace, Hanna, Anthony, and Blake. "Hey. Where's a mirror around here? I need to fix this hair. "

They all laughed at Mason's question, as they knew they were right about the hair.

After he fixed his hair nice and neat, he ran out the bathroom, and slid onto the dancefloor, bumping into people as he did so. He jumped up on the counter, and started to dance, again, slinging his hair about.

Hanna-Beth pointed him out, and the others laughed at his crazy antic of counter dancing.


	3. Chapter 2

Sparkle My City

Chapter 1: Surprise Teacher, bitches!

Salisia stared at the gray sky, that loomed ahead. She turned her head to see, the brunette smiling at her, her honey brown eyes kind.

"So, how was that party Hanna-Beth invited you to? Did you meet anyone new? Were they cute, or ugly?"

Salisia raised an eyebrow. "That ugly part is an insult to the guy I met last night. The party was great though. He wasn't what I expected though..."

The brunette stared Salisia. "So this guy was hot, right?"

As Salisia was about to answer, a car pulled up. Out of the car popped Hanna-Beth. She walked up to Salisia.

"Guess where you're going?!"

Salisia stared. "I don't know...I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about...?"

Hanna grabbed Salisia's hand. "Sorry Koryn. She's coming with me."

Salisia swiftly pulled her hand back. "I can't leave school. My professors will find out, and I'll be in so much trouble with the Dean."

Hanna-Beth smiled. "That's why I brought them to talk to your teachers. College is a drag, come live on the road with them. I mean, how could you refuse him," she questioned, pointing to behind Salisia and Koryn.

Both Salisia and Koryn turned around to see, Mason come up with his shades on. He was talking with Anthony. "So, why'd we come out here again?"

Anthony smiled, and pointed to Salisia. Mason stopped in his tracks. "Why'd we come here for her? And where's Trace?"

Blake walked up to Anthony and Mason. "Trace is talking with the Dean. Hopefully we can get out of here undetected."

Salisia stood there, thinking about what she looked like. She turned to Hanna-Beth. "Do I look okay?"

Hanna-Beth studied the short pleated skirt, the short-sleeved white shirt under her gray vest. The black ascot wrapped and tied delicately around her slim neck. "You look fine, Salisia. Don't worry."

Salisia froze, when one of the students bumped into Mason, knocking his shades, and hat to the ground. "Shit...!"

Everyone stopped and turned around to look at them. Mason started to run, as Trace slowly walked out of the building. They grabbed Trace, Hanna-Beth, and Salisia's arm. "You're coming with us, we got you a free pass to graduate, even if you miss the semester," Trace explained, sliding into the front seat next to Hanna-Beth. She started the car, and they raced away from Salisia's college.

Salisia sat nervously next to Mason, and he sat in Blake's lap. "This is very uncomfortable for me, being a guy and all."

Blake laughed. "Well, it's no walk through the park for me."

Salisia's head sunk a little, ashamed to look them in the eyes. "I'm sorry... I've caused you so much trouble. Do you guys hate me?"

They all looked at Salisia. "No, we couldn't hate a fan. Unless you like tried to kidnap one of us or something along those lines," answered Mason. "Could we, uh, switch spots? This is very uncomfortable."

Salisia stood as much as she could in the cramped car. When Mason scooted over, unto the seat. She slowly took her seat on Blake's lap. "Sorry about this Blake."

Blake nodded. "No problem. You're a lot lighter than Mason."

Salisia sighed. "But then again, Mason's a guy and I'm not."

Hanna looked up into the mirror slowly."You're eating lunch aren't you? And breakfast and dinner, right?"

Salisia frowned. "Well, I don't eat breakfast. Lunch at school is horrible, so no. And dinner depends on whether we have anything in the cabinets. Remember, my roommates are pigs. I usually don't get dinner when their around. But I've managed to live so far. So don't worry about it."

Mason subtly pulled Salisia from Blake's lap into his. "You are light. But you'll be eating better when you're with us. We're nothing like that."

Trace laughed. "Maybe a little, we do have to get groceries every other day."

Salisia rested her head on Mason's shoulder. Mason leaned a little closer, and sniffed her hair. "What are you doing," Salisia asked, hiding a laugh.

Mason leaned against the seat again. "Just sniffing you shoulder."

They all laughed. "He did that to Blake one time when we were on tour. It was fun being around Mason. Especially when he was Batman, and Anthony was Robin," Trace explained to Salisia, who was confused.

Both Anthony and Mason laughed at the Batman and Robin skit they did.

Blake laughed. "And don't forget when he kicked that catus in Tuscan, Arizona. That was some pretty funny stuff."

Trace laughed. "Or when he thought that arch in Boise, Idaho was a portal. That was just hilarious."

Everyone laughed at Mason's ability to make a serious moment funny.

After a while, Salisia began to close her eyes, and drift off to sleep, as Mason stroked her hair.

Salisia and the other woke when the car stopped. It was one in the afternoon the next day. They all got out of the car, and toward the tour bus.

Salisia lagged behind, felling the effects of malnutrition. She slowly wobbled toward the bus, until everything went black.

She heard voices she'd never heard before, and her head lay on something cushioned. Her eyes fluttered open to see Mason, Trace, and Hanna-Beth leaning over her. They all sighed with relief when she opened her eyes.

Salisia slowly sat up, and realized they had carried her onto the tour bus. "What happened?"

Everyone looked at her, and smiled. "You need to eat more often," Hanna-Beth explains quietly. "You have all the signs of malnutrition. Take better care of yourself, and this wouldn't have happened. And Mason wouldn't have lost his mind, thinking someone was out to get you."

Salisia laughed at the explaination. "I'll try to take better care of myself. I'm telling you it's not going to be easy though. I got used to having a lot of time for not taking the time to eat."

Hanna-Beth kissed Salisia's forehead, as the tour bus began to take off, for Nashville, Tennessee.


	4. Chapter 3

Salisia stared out the window, eating a small breakfast; consisting of an egg and milk. She looked up to the sky, and sighed.

"What's with the heavy sigh," asked Hanna-Beth. "Why are you not happy to be on tour with Metro Station?! You were eccstatic when you first met them."

"Oh, I still am! I'm just not used to being fed. I usually feed myself, and even then we don't always have any food. I'm the one who has to purchase all the food cause the other two sleep and eat and that's basically it for them. It's very tiring for me, no wonder we look so different now. Didn't we used to look like twins?"

Hanna-Beth nodded. "That's probably because we were young then. Everyone grows up at different paces. You just look older than me."

Salisia and Mason shot her the death glare. "What?"

"I was just kidding. So, Sali, how are Aunt Rosemarie and Uncle Alistair doing?"

Salisia sighed, pushing the rest of her food aside. "Crazier than ever. Mom's hopped up on more pills and dad tried to nuder my best friend, thinking he was a dog."

Hanna-Beth smiled. "Yep, that sounds like them. Are they ever coming to visit while we're on tour?"

Salisia picked up her plate and sighed again. "I sure hope not..." She looked over at Trace, Mason, Anthony, and Blake. "They'll be in a world of trouble. If they come to visit, I won't be allowed to anymore."

Trace looked at Hanna-Beth. "What is she talking about?"

Hanna-Beth grinned. "She's talking about our family. My Aunt and Uncle on her side are absolutely crazy. They always do things that are a little out of the ordinary. Especially partaining to my cousins boyfriends..."

"Well, I have only had one boyfriend other than Mason. But there's a reason to that. And my parents are that reason. You have to be really strong-willed to stay with me."

Anthony looked at Mason. "I believe Mason could do that. He is pretty funny and he doesn't take much seriously, unless needed to."

"Are we there yet," Salisia and Hanna-Beth asked, putting their elbows under their chins in unison.


End file.
